Kyth
' Kyth' is the main country where the roleplay Medieval takes place. Its capital city is Medieville, and it's ruled over by the Ascension family. It has seven regions, which each have a main house that rules over said region. It lies on the continent of Avani and is bordered by Courdon to the south,and Lyell, and Lange to the west Regions Kyth contains seven regions, all of which have a distinct culture and are ruled over by a major noble family. Below are quick summaries of each region as well as information on any major nobles who reside there. Veresia Ruling over the region of Veresia, with its bustling capital city of Aran, House Arach's sigil is a spider and its colors are midnight blue and gold. Overseen by the stern but fair Lord Sylk, the region of Veresia specializes in exporting luxury goods to the rest of the kingdom, with a large population of merchants and artisans living within its borders. Unlike the rest of Kyth, its citizens worship not Lord Woo, but a leggy deity called simply Spyder, leaving fine silk linens as tithe at the shadowy temples that dot the region. Rindfell Ruling over the region of Rindfell, with the mountain-top capital city of Avia, members of House Ascension have sat on the Kyth throne in Medieville for several generations. Their sigil is a raven and their colors are grey and purple. Back in their home region, the late King Starmey's cousin, Lord Heron Thunder, rules with a stoic, calculated approach. Most of the kingdom's iron, gold, and other mined products originate from Rindfell. The vast Royal Aviary, containing dozens of species of birds and located outside Castle Avia, is also of note. Kine Ruling over the region of Kine, with the agricultural capital city of Hereford, House Booveen's sigil is a cow and its colors are green and brown. Kine is an expansive region that is comprised primarily of farms and rural stretches. Overseen by the impertinent Lord Miller, Kine is arguably the harshest of the regions for peasants, and was recently the scene of a years-long drought and ensuing famine. The late Queen Daisy Olive, mother of Destiney and wife of Starmey, was a member of House Booveen. Albion Ruling over the region of Albion, with the seaside capital city of Websteros, House Brachyura's sigil is a crab and its colors are turquiose and grey. Lord Webster is an affable lord who has helped to make Albion the kingdom's leading exporter of sea-wares-- and men from Albion comprise nearly three-quarters of the King's Navy. Be cautious on the beaches of Websteros, however, for I hear the marine life is not always amiable to outsiders. Corvus Ruling over the region of Corvus, with its sparkling capital city of Solis, House Jade's sigil is a phoenix and its colors are green and gold. Headed by the pious Lord Everett, the peoples of Corvus are expected to be dedicated devotees to Lord Woo, and to appreciate the gravity of magic and tradition Elacs Ruling over the region of Elacs, with the hectic capital city of Copperhead, House Ophid's sigil is a snake and its colors are black and gold. Lord Melvin is a cunning and bristly noble who is not overly concerned with "making nice" with the other great Houses, but rather focuses his energy on cultivating the interests of his region. He also keeps a practical zoo of exotic snakes to honour his House, and lets a number of them freely slither the streets of Copperhead, so be mindful where you step... especially since purposefully killing one of the serpents is a capital offense in Elacs. Bern Ruling over the region of Bern, with its capital city of Destrier, House Stallion's sigil is a horse and its colours are red and silver. Overseen by Grand Duke Alain, the peoples of Bern are highly progressive, both technologically and socially, when compared to the rest of the kingdom populace. Culture The culture of Kyth varies depending on which province you go to, with each having distinct traditions and cultural quirks depending on their geography and climate but overall, it is very similar to a standard medieval European fantasy country. It displays more tolerance and progressiveness than its neighbours, however, being closest to modern sensibilities and tastes. Relations with Neighboring Countries Courdon This section has no content. You can help the NTWF RP Wiki by expanding it. Lyell Lange Trivia *There was a poll made to name the country that became Kyth. Many of the unused names then became other things. The names that did not get chosen are: Corvus, Veresia, Solis, Caelum, Myde'val, Courdon, Thylle, Rindfell, Macarinth, Albion, Lubar, and Synedon. References Category:Medieval Category:Countries